The UTMB Child Health Research Center for Developmental Immunobiology will provide a training environment for young pediatric scientists who wish to apply current basic science concepts and techniques to research concerning the health and diseases of children. A group of established investigators with basic science and clinical expertise related to developmental immunology will serve as mentors to the junior faculty trainees. Trainee projects in the areas of mucosal and nutritional immunology, immunodeficiency and the molecular biology of leukocytes, and neuroendocrine immunology will be supported by a number of established cross-disciplinary research programs. A Core Laboratory will provide technical support and training for state-of-the-art methodologies in molecular biology, cellular immunity and immune/protein chemistry. Trainees will also be supported by the Department of Pediatrics Research Facilitation Program, which assists junior faculty with research program planning, research design development, and grant and manuscript writing. Training objectives will be met through regular interactions between the young investigators and senior scientists in the laboratory, frequent informal and formal research presentations, and preparation with mentors of research protocols, manuscripts and grant proposals. The Center will foster a talented cadre of new pediatric scientists who will advance the application of immunologic concepts and methods to future studies of child health and disease.